A kiss with a fist
by Charlotte-Louise-UNICORN
Summary: Young Jaime Aphrodite Black was a simple girl who never knew her parents and she was alright with that, for now anyway. Jaime gets told she's a witch and everyone she meets compare's her to her Parents. She goes through school, but helps in the war and she nearly loses the most important thing in her life, will Draco be able to save his heir?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Hey guys I hope u like. This FanFic is written by me but the idea of the main Character, Jaime, was designed by me and one of my Besties, Lucyrose2, and this is my first FanFic so I hope u like.**

**Disclaimer - I DO NOT ow. Harry Potter or any of its Characters but I DO OWN Jaime Black, My OC. **

* * *

Chapter One - Running

Run, was all I could think at the moment, I was being chased by 3 angry men and their dogs. I hated it when I got caught and I didn't want to go back to the Orphanage. I hated it there and they would always beat me if I had tried to runaway or been caught and dragged back by some men, like the ones chasing me now, then I wouldn't be allowed food for a week and get chained to my damn bed, if you can call it that.

"Come here boy!" I hear one of the men shout behind me. The one good thing for having naturally short hair was that I was never suspected to be a girl and I always wore an old scarf around the bottom half of my face so they would never guess.

I was then brought out of my thoughts by a small stone that I had managed to trip over. Shit.

"Look there he is!" Another man shouted and then when I turned around I wished I hadn't.  
One of the men's dogs bit my right leg and another bit the left side of my face and when it had let go it had taken my scarf with him.

The men finally caught up and gasped, they saw I was a small girl with blood dripping down the left side of my face and a dog still biting and growling with my right leg in its mouth. One of the men started to laugh, I glared at him and he just laughed harder.

"What you laughing at!" Another one of the men asked the first. The man just carried on laughing.

"Shes a girl, and I think that I need some calming down, there's only one thing that calms me down and since the misses isn't here I guess she'll have to do." The man had finally stopped laughing and was now looking at me like I was a piece of meat on a stick in front of wild tigers. I tried to back away but only managed to back myself into a wall. When I looked to the men again there all had the same look in their eyes, determination.

They all started to walk forward until the man who had started to laugh was leaning down to my level and I could smell the alcohol on his breath. The mans hand then shot forward and grabbed a handful of my hair, I screamed in pain and tried to pull his hands away from my hair. The men only laughed at my weak attempts but carried on lifting me up off of the floor until I was eye level with the first man.

"This might hurt, but the pain will be over soon." He whispered in my ear with a sinister smile. He then shoved my face into the wall and by this time I had started to cry softly because I thought I knew what was coming next. I heard the man unzip his pants and then I felt him press himself into me, I screamed in pain and it was unbearable. All I could feel was pain and all I could think about was trying to get out of this alive.

When the first man had finished the second walked forward and pushed me to the wall with my back to the wall. This time this man wrapped his hand around my throat and I tried to claw his hand away only to have him laugh at me as well. He then pushed himself into me with my front to him. I tried to scream but nothing came out, all I wanted was to run away and hide for the rest of my life. The second man wouldn't leave me alone and I was scared for when he was done because the third man looked even scarier than the first two if that was possible.

The second man was then done with me and chucked me to the floor and I tried to tuck myself up into a small ball so I could get away from their evil eyes. The third man 'tsk'd me and slowly un-wrapped my arms from around my legs and then slowly slid my legs to the floor, I closed my eyes as even more tears escaped my eyes making them even more red and puffy.

He then lifted me up by the waist until I was sitting on a low wall and then for the third time that day I was violated. He pushed into me slowly making me scream again, I tried to push him away but he just wrapped is hands around my waist and continued doing what he was doing.

When he was finally done he let go of me and because I could hardly see, hear or feel I just fell forward and landed in a pile of bones. I tried to move my arms to lift myself up but I only managed to hurt myself more but I had to get out of there just in case they came back. I lifted my arm so I could at least sit myself up and then I pulled my ripped black pants back up and tried to stand only to fall again. When I tried again I put one hand on the wall behind me and pushed my self off of the floor and started to walk out of the ally I was in.

One hand sliding along the wall and the other trying to stop the bleeding on my head. I was still bleeding from where the dog had it me earlier and I still had a small amount of blood dripping from my leg.

When I had gotten out of the ally all I saw was people walking past me and ignoring me and then I felt a terrible pain in my head and I passed out. Probably from the blood loss. In the darkness I saw a big looking man with long hair, sharp nails and teeth with bright blue eyes and then he said, 'I'm waiting for you Princess' and then i slipped into an endless darkness.

* * *

When I woke up I was in a white room, I lifted my hand up only to see that I had a bandage up my arm starting at the bottom of my hand and when I lifted the other one up I had the same on that one. I was confused, was I dead or was I still dreaming.

"Oh, hello, Your awake." I heard a young and somewhat sweet voice say, I looked up from my hands to see a young woman, no older that 24 with blonde hair and blue eyes looking at me with a small smile. I nodded at her ad she smiled at me a bit brighter.

"You didn't look to good when you were brought in but at least now you have a bit more color in your face." She carried on smiling at me as she talked and I smiled a little at her. She gave a small giggle.

"See, and I was wondering how pretty you would look with a smile." She looked at me in the eyes and then carried on talking.

"So do you know where you are?" She asked looking sweet but a bit more serious than before. I shook my head and then she quickly wrote down something on the clipboard she had in her hand.

"Well you are in the Hospital Miss..." She looked at me hoping i would tell her my name which I would gladly do, I just hoped he wouldn't hurt me.

"Jaime, Jaime Black." I said to her but my voice was a little sore so it sounded a little croaky. She nodded and smiled at me again and I smiled at her a little, but I still did hurt but mainly in my lower abdomen. I tried to push myself into a sitting position but the woman came over to me and put a small yet warm hand on my back and moved my pillows up a bit so when I lent back again I was comfy. The woman then sat on the side of my bed and smiled.

"Well Jaime we have called the foster home that you are a resident at and they said that they would be here soon. She smiled again and was about to stand up when I grabbed her wrist. She turned slightly and looked at me.

"Where's my locket?" I asked her finally finding my voice, she smiled and put a hand on my right shoulder and her other hand went into her pocket and she pulled out a thin silver chain and on the end of the long, thin chain was a silver locket that looked like i had been to hell ad back. I smiled when she pulled it out and took it from her.

"Thank you." I said before slipping it on over my head and the Locket hung around my neck resting on my stomach. She smiled warmly at me.

"It's a beautiful locket, where did you get it?" She asked me, I never knew where it had come from because I had always worn it from ever since I was young. So I just shrugged my shoulders.

"I've had it ever since the Orphanage took me in when I was a few days old." I told her looking at the locket and then to her. She had a sad smile on her face.

"So you never knew your parents?" She asked me looking a little bit sad. I nodded and then she looked even sadder than before.

"I don't mind though, If I never met them then I never miss them." I said lying to her. She smiled slightly and lent in close to me slightly.

"I lost my parents at a young age as well and I still miss them so it doesn't matter of you miss then even a little bit." She said to me with another sad smile but when she stood back up straight she turned around she waved slightly to me.

"Bye Jaime, you have company." And then she attended another Patient. I smiled as she walked away but when I saw the women that worked at the Orphanage I wanted to hide because I knew that I was in trouble and a lot of it.

"Jaime, You have someone that wants to Adopt you when you get out of here." One of the women said while using a fake smile to make it look like she cared for me, but sadly she didn't.

"Yeah, we can finally get rid of her." The other one sad quietly while the first started to laugh slightly. When she had stopped laughing she walked over to one of the Nurses working on the ward and asked her when I could get out of the Hospital and when she came back she had a large grin on her face.

"Jaime, if you would like o get dressed you can leave and got o your new Family who are waiting for you at the Orphanage!" She said sounding too happy. I didn't like it, but I still got dressed and walked over to them.

"You got dressed fast." Was all they said before we all started to walk out of the Hospital but before we did leave I smiled at the woman who I woke up to. I had a slight smile on my face all the way back to the Orphanage, which wasn't too far away, and when we got there I soon stopped smiling. I hated the sight of the Orphanage and the smell.

As we walked up the broken path I saw all of the dead plants surrounding the old white building that I have called home for 13 years but hopefully it wouldn't be for very long...

When I stepped foot on the old porch of the Orphanage I stopped dead in my tracks because I saw the two people that were gonna Adopt me and now I take back what I said about the Orphanage because I would prefer to stay here. The two people who were gonna Adopt me didn't look like they were happy about waiting and when I looked towards the man it was the third man who had rapped me. He smiled at me but it didn't look to nice and then the woman who was standing next to him looked like she was on drugs, she had matted black hair and was as thin as a twig. I know I'm anorexic but she was thinner than me cus u could see every none in her body where as on me you could just about see my ribs and hips but my wrists and ankle bones you could see. I was also covered in bruises and scratches.

"Well Mr and Mrs Brown this is Jaime, sorry for her condition we have just collected her from the Hospital." One of the women said. Mrs Brown looked at the women.

"Why?" She asked with a weird look on her face. Everyone turned to look at me and I looked towards Mr a Brown who was shaking his head and looked very angry. I looked back to everyone else. I closed my eyes for a minute and when I opened them again I felt scared.

"Um, well, you see...I, um, fell?" I said in a quiet and worried voice. I looked over to Mr Brown again and he nodded and smiled slightly. I sighed and was slightly relieved.

"Yeah I'm so sorry Mr and Mrs Brown she is very clumsy, we have tried to help her but she is still as clumsy as ever." Another Orphanage worker said stepping next to me and slipping an arm around my shoulder, but as she did she slapped me round the back of the head. I rubbed the back of my head slightly cus it did sting a little because of the dog bite earlier.

"No need to worry, I'm rather clumsy myself." Mr Brown laughed slightly and looked towards me again. He then stepped forward and put a hand on my shoulder and lent in close to my ear.

"You tell my wife, I will make your life hell and have you on your knees begging for death!" He said in a fierce whisper, I gulped and nodded when he moved away. He looked to his wife, then to the Orphanage workers and then back to me.

"Well we need to be getting home, don't we honey?" He said looking at Mrs Brown and then the workers. His wife nodded and then the Orphanage workers looked at me and laughed.

"Well I hope you have a safe journey and enjoy Jaimie's company as much as we did." One of them said with a fakes mile as Mr Brown walked me down to his car with his hand still on my shoulder.

"Get in the damn car." His smile was then gone as he chucked me at the backs eat door. I nodded quickly and got in. I put my seatbelt on and looked out the window just to find the Orphanage workers laughing, I closed my eyes and tyres to suppress the tears and it worked. I pulled the hood of my black hoodie up over my head and slightly over my eyes. I looked over to the other seat in the back and found my old rucksack. I grabbed it with my left hand and opened it. There's wasn't very much in it, some old worn out cloths and one other pair of shoes. There was also a picture In there, it was of a five year old me and a small puppy I had found, now that I look at the picture it looked like the puppy had wings and feathers. I must be tired, jeez.

Mr and Mrs Brown were in the front of the car singing to some sort of music that I had never heard. I was looking out of the window wondering what house these people lived in. I had slightly started to hum to myself when I heard the cars engine cut out and when I looked Mr and Mrs Brown were getting out of the car. I grabbed my bag and jumped out of the car, Mr Brown grabbed my shoulder again and he led me into his house and I would have to say it looked like a nice place. Mrs Brown was getting her keys out and unlocking the door and Mr Brown pulled me indoors and then he chucked me at a wall.

"So Jaime, how old are you?" Mrs Brown asked sounding like she didn't give a damn. I ignored her and turned around.

"Answer her!" Mr Brown orders and grabbed me by my hair again and made me turn around. I had a small tear sliding down one of my cheeks.

"13" I said in a small and scared voice. Mr Brown let go of my hair and Mrs Brown laughed slightly.

"She'll be perfect and I've heard she can sing!" Mrs Brown said to Mr Brown and the she looked back at me, her pupils were dilated so I guess she was high. She looked at me like I was in trouble and she then stalked towards me, when she got close enough to me she slapped me. I was a little taken back by it at first but I soon realised that this was gonna keep happening if I didn't listen to what they said.

"How dare you look at me like that!" She exclaimed. I looked at her and then to Mr Brown but he just stood there with his arms crossed and a smile on his face. I looked back to Mrs Brown and she had gotten a small knife forms somewhere and she had a very angry look on her face. She then brought the knife close to my face and cut along my face, from the corner of my mouth to my cheek bone. I collapsed onto the floor and brought my hand to my face.

Mr and Mrs Brown were now laughing and smoking something that i don't dare ask what. I crawled over to a corner and silently cried into my knees and wished I was dead. I closed my eyes and pressed my hand closer to my face and tried to stop the bleeding.

"You can sleep under the stairs!" Mr Brown shouted while pointing to me, I looked up to him and nodded with tears and blood streaming down my face. I stood up quickly and ran to the stairs and hid under them and closed the door to the small cupboard. When I knew they weren't listening or watching me anymore I turned on the small light that brightened up the small space slightly. I closed my eyes and lent upon one of the small walls.

I then closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep while hugging my locket and wishing for a better day tomorrow. Little did I know that there was someone who cared for me in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - Hogwarts

When I woke up I was still holding my locket and my face didn't hurt as much as it did yesterday. When I looked at my black rucksack sitting opposite me I saw a picture frames corner. I pulled the picture out and it was of me and a small puppy, which now looked like a bird, when I was 5. I looked over the picture and was reminded that the puppy had sadly been run over in front of my eyes. A slight tear came to my eye.

I wiped the tear away and put the picture on a small shelf that was in my cupboard, or should I say bedroom? I looked at it one more time before opening the door and stepping out, when I had gotten out I closed the door behind me and walked to the kitchen.

"There was a letter for you this morning." Mr Brown said with a rough voice, probably trying to get over being high.

"Thank you." I say in a small voice as I take the letter from his outstretched hand. He then starts rubbing his head, I should probably be really quiet this morning. I sat down at the table but on the other side to Mr Brown so I wasn't too close and he couldn't yell at me. I yawned slightly but I was able to keep it quiet so I wouldn't annoy him.

Mr Brown looked at me and then he looked towards the kitchen door because it looked like he had heard something, and if he did he would have better hearing than me because I didn't hear anything. surprisingly. I then heard a knock at the door, I looked towards Mr Brown and he waved his hand as to say 'You go and get it'. I hopped off of my chair and slowly walked towards the front door, I was surprised that I nearly knew my way around the bottom floor. When I got to the front door I cautiously opened it and there was an older woman wearing a long green dress, she looked like she was from another time.

When she saw me she smiled slightly, but she then whispered something that I couldn't hear. She closed her eyes and shook her head before opening her eyes again and looking at me.

"Are you Miss Jaime Black?" She asked with a sweet voice but she defiantly had an accent. I smiled slightly and nodded at her, she smiled a bit brighter than before.

"May I come in?" She asked politely. I nodded and moved out of her way. She walked in with a very simple walk and I was surprised that some one who looked her age could walk as such. She walked in a bit further and turned around, she looked at me like she wanted me to follow. I quickly closed the door and followed her into the kitchen where Mr Brown and now Mrs Brown were sitting trying to get over last night.

"Mr and Mrs Brown, I am Minerva McGonagall and I would like to speak with you about Miss Black's schooling." Mr and Mrs Brown looked at each other and then towards me, I just shrugged my shoulders. But McGonagall carried on talking.

"I knew Miss Black's parents very well 13 years ago and I know a lot about her, she is what is known as a witch." McGonagall kept a straight face through all of this where as Mr and Mrs Brown were already on tears because they found this so funny and I would find it funny but she said she knew my parents, even I didn't know my parents.

"She has no parents Minerva, that's why we Adopted her!" Mrs Brown got out through laughs. Mr Brown couldn't say anything because he was too busy laughing. I rolled my eyes and hopped that McGonagall would carry on.

"Oh, but Mr and Mrs Brown you are forgetting, just because young Jaime here was in an Orphanage does not mean she has no parents!" McGonagall was looking like she had had enough. I stepped back a bit because I saw her hand go into her robe and pull out what looked like a thin and delicate stick. I looked at her in amazement as she whispered something and then I could no longer hear Mr or Mrs Brown laughing. I could see that they were still laughing but I just couldn't hear anything. I looked to McGonagall and she was looking at me and smiling, I then smiled back.

"I was sent here by Dumbledore and he said that you were a very smart girl and because both of your parents were Wizards just like me, he has asked that you attend Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She said while slightly bending down to my level. I looked at her and then I looked towards Mr and Mrs Brown who were still laughing. I looked back to McGonagall and nodded.

"So Jaime, do you want to come to the school and learn how to use your powers?" She asked standing up straight again. I nodded and ran to the stairs and went to my little make shift bed and grabbed my old rucksack but also the picture I had put out earlier. When I came back to McGonagall I couldn't find her in the kitchen, so I looked in the living room. There I saw Mr and Mrs Brown talking to McGonagall and they were nodding to everything that she was saying and when she walked out of the room towards me again Mr and Mrs Brown looked at each other and then started to giggle slightly. I shook my head and looked up to McGonagall. She smiled at me and gestured for me to go to the door.

"We best be off if you want to be at school on time." She said happily as she closed the door on my old life. She then out her hand on my shoulder and everything around use blurred like it was moving super fast and when I could see again we were in some sort of high street. I looked to McGonagall and she smiled again.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley Jaime, this is where we will be getting all of your school supply's." She said to me as she walked into a shop labeled _' Ollivanders Wand Shop'. _

I looked at it amazed as I walked in, the shop was just covered in dust and the walls were lined with old boxes and what I would presume where wands.

"Oh, hello Professor McGonagall what do I owe the pleasure?" An older man said as he stepped out from behind the dark counter.

"Well I have Miss Jaime Black with me and I was coming to get her wand." McGonagall said while gesturing towards me. The man then looked towards me and looked shocked.

"Well I'll never, she looks so much like her mother, but has her Fathers eyes."He said while walking up to me. I was really confused at first because I don't know my parents and now there comparing me to them.

"Ollivander, Jaime needs a wand and I need to get back to the school so could we make this quick please?" McGonagall snapped the man, now known as Ollivander, out of his trance like state.

"Oh, yes, right. I think I have the perfect wand." He said while running towards the back of the shop. I looked at McGonagall who shook her head and laughed slightly just before Ollivander came running back with a thin Black box in his hand.

"This is a rarely ever seen wand, It's made of Elder wood crossed with the womping willow with a core of Phoenix Feathers and Mermaid hair." He then took the lid off of the box and inside it held a beautiful wand. It was 13 3/4 inches and was all black with what looked like a very thin and delicate chain of gold wrapped round the wand from top to bottom. I was shocked and when I looked up to McGonagall and Ollivander they were both smiling at me.

"Go on then, take it out of the box." Ollivander said to me while looking happy that he had made me shocked. I slowly took the wand out of the small black box and I was surprised to find that it was so light.

"It looks Beautiful." I said while looking at the wand in my hand, I moved it around slightly and it moved with every turn of my hand, it felt right.

"Your Mother had a wand like that but hers was gray and silver where as yours is black and gold, and a fine wand at best. Say, why don't you try it out, flick your wrist at that pot over there and think about it being smashed." Ollivander said while pointing to an old-looking pot by the window. I closed my eyes for a second and thought about the pit being broken and then flicked my wrist slightly while looking at the pot and it smashed.

"I guess this wand has found a Wizard." Ollivander said while leaning back slightly and patting his stomach.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking back at him with a very confused face. He looked at me and shook his head slightly while laughing lightly.

"Well Jamie a Wand chooses the Wizard my dear the Wizard has no say in what Wand they get." He said while turning around and walking back behind the counter.

"I take it that will be all McGonagall?" Ollivander asked while looking at me but I could tell that the question was aimed bat McGonagall. I shook my head and sighed slightly and turned around to look out of the stores window. As I was looking I could hear the two behind me carry on talking but I was more interested in what the people out side of the window were wearing. They all were wearing either long dresses, robes or capes.

"So Miss Jaime, we would now need to go and get your new school uniform." McGonagall said bringing me out of my thoughts. I turned around to face her and she didn't look too happy but I just shrugged it off.

"Lets go then." I said while walking towards the door. I waved to Ollivander before I left and said 'Thank You' for the wand. McGonagall waited for me outside Ollivanders but I don't see how she got out before me? oh well.

"We will leave for Hogwarts after we get your uniform because I have to be there shortly and I don't want you to miss to much of today." McGonagall said with her head held high and taking rather large strides. I had to pretty much jog to keep up with her.

Shortly after my morning jog we finally arrived at the uniform shop and I could tell this was gonna take for ever!

* * *

I was walking through the strain station behind McGonagall with my wand in my back pocket of my jeans and my new school uniform on a hanger and in a bag over my shoulder. McGonagall took a weird turn to somewhere I wasn't expecting. She turned towards a wall and gestured for me to walk towards it. I looked at her like she was nuts and shook my head while laughing very lightly so she wouldn't hear.

"Well Miss Jaime, if you want to go to Hogwarts then you will walk through the wall." McGonagall looked like she was angry and I didn't want to upset her even more so I walked towards it slowly and when I got close enough I felt McGonagall push me and speed walk towards the wall. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact but it never came, I cautiously opened one eye to look around and we were standing in the middle of an empty platform. When I read the sigh it said 'Platform 9 3/4' I was gobsmacked!

I looked around the platform and found no one there, I then turned towards McGonagall who looked pleased with herself. I closed my eyes slightly and shook my head. I opened my eyes to see that McGonagall was nearly on the train so I quickly jogged to catch up with her.

When I had got on the train I was surprised to find it empty for one and for two it was really clean. I looked at the interior and found that it was old styled and had no mark of age of weakness and I was shocked that any train could be kept this clean.

"Professor McGonagall if you would like to take a seat we will be departing shortly." The Trains conductor told us as he walked down the aisle towards us and when he had spoken he walked back towards the front of the train. I turned to look at McGonagall but she was already walking down the aisle. I speed walked up to her and she turned to me.

"In here Miss Jaime." She said to me gesturing to the compartment to my left. I looked at her for a moment and then I walked into the compartment. When I had sat down McGonagall had come in and sat down opposite me. She smiled slightly and looked me dead in the eyes.

"Miss Jaime do you want me to help you with that cut." McGonagall said pointing to the cut on my left cheek. My and raised to my cheek and I could hardly feel it anymore, I looked towards McGonagall with a confused expression. She smiled back at me and explained.

"Jaime, your parents aren't the only reason why Dumbledore has asked you to come to Hogwarts. There are other factors for it. The first one is that you can do other things that ordinary teenagers cant do, like heal yourself." She paused and gestured to my cheek.

"But also you have the power to be greater than some of the wizards at the school at the moment." She said still looking me dead in the eyes. I was the one to break eye contact. I looked out of the window and saw that the scenery was moving pretty fast. I smiled slightly and lent my head against the window still looking out of it and smiling. I closed my eyes for what felt like a second, but when I opened them again McGonagall was standing up and gesturing for me to do the same.

I stood up silently and picked up my rucksack and new school uniform, luckily for me my wand was still in my back pocket of my very ripped black jeans. I walked behind McGonagall and she turned around to face me just after we got off of the train.

"Welcome to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She said while smiling. I looked at her and then at what she was gesturing to. I was amazed when I looked towards the school, it was a huge castle. There was a forest separating us and the school but I could still see how big the school was. I couldn't really say anything at the moment until I heard McGonagall laugh lightly. I turned back around to face her.

"I think you need to see the inside." She said while walking towards the school through the forest. I walked behind her and saw some really weird creatures. As I was looking around someone or something jumped on me from the behind. I was so shocked I didn't move, but I did however turn y head slightly to look at whatever had jumped on me. I was shocked I saw the puppy I had found when I was little but he was no longer a puppy. But now he was huge but he still was all brown with a white belly. McGonagall then shooed him off so he wasn't sitting on top of me.

"He must know you because their breed aren't the most friendliest of animals." McGonagall said as I was brushing all of the dust off of my knees and picked up my wand.

"Well Sparky was always a hyper dog." I said as I looked up but I had to gasp, Sparky no longer even looked like a dog. For one he had a beak, hove type things on his front legs, he had wings and was nearly double my height.

"My dear he is no dog, he is a Hippogriff." I was very confused now, what the heck was a Hippogriff? McGonagall must have know how confused I was because she explained.

"A Hippogriff is a enchanted animal that will protect who it is bonded with and is very loyal, But also he is a very dangerous animal if angered." McGonagall said while petting his neck with the back of her hand. I was still in a state of shock but as I walked up to Sparky he lent his head down and into my outstretched hand. I felt how soft his feathers were and it reminded me of all of the times I would play with him until he went missing and a small smile crept its way onto my face. I started to rub his head with my knuckle and I think I might of heard him make a weird purring noise.

McGonagall then cleared her throat and I remembered that I needed to get to school.

"Bye Boy." I said giving him one more stroke. I started to walk off towards were McGonagall had walked off to and I got nudged in the back, I turned my head slightly and Sparky was still there, I shook my head and ran to McGonagall and she looked at me and saw Sparky and shook her head but carried on walking. Me and Sparky shared a look and I stared to laugh lightly while he made a weird laughing like sound.

We all then walking into the school and McGonagall told me to wait by the big entrance and luckily I was waiting on the inside 'cus it was actually quiet cold outside. I then turned to look at Sparky who was looking down the hall but he then turned to me. I laughed lightly and walked to him as he dipped his head to my level. I started to pet him but then a slight tear came to my eye. I then wrapped my arms around his neck. He lent into my head and I laughed again lightly.

When I pulled back I was surprised, Sparky was actually crying, I laughed out loud this time 'cus it was rather funny. When I had stopped laughing I realized that Sparky had stepped in front of me and when I peered round him I saw McGonagall and a old man walking next to her.

I looked at the old man and he looked like he was wearing a dress and he had a small bead in his beard, his beard was all white and had matching hair. I looked at Sparky and he stepped away slightly so he was now behind me and pushed me forward slightly.

"So this is Miss Jaime Aphrodite Black, God do you look like your mother, but you have your fathers eyes." The man said as he got nearer to me. I nodded to him and then looked at McGonagall.

"This is Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster here at Hogwarts." McGonagall said gesturing to the man, now know as Dumbledore. I nodded to him again. He looked me up and down and then looked me n the eyes and smiled.

"Well Miss Black, you will be happy to know that you are in Gryffindor as your mother and father before you." He said as he walked off.

"Oh, and Professor McGonagall, please would you show Miss Black to the Gryffindor common rooms, I have urgent work that needs attending." He turned back around and looked me and McGonagall in the eye and then turned around and walked back off. I looked back at Sparky to fid that he had already gone. I turned back to McGonagall and she looked very impatient.

"This way Miss Black and also your Hippogriff will be back don't worry." She said as she walked away with me in tow. I smiled slightly and wondered what this school would bring. But I hoped it was, Friends and Fun. the two things my life was missing, well and Parents but I don't think I'm gonna' find them. Do you?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Hey guys I hope u like the story so far and I hope u don't mind that I am going to write in detail and have chapter s that r around 3,000 words long, sometimes they might be smaller and sometimes they might be longer I don't know. But the Chapters that I have wrote so far are set in 'Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Akaban' and after this I will try to continue with the rest if the films/books and I hope u all like but if not plz tell me and I will try to fix the FanFic if u don't like.**

**Oh yh and sorry about this Chap 'cus I swapped Diviations for Potions before Magical creatures well I hope u enjoy ! **

**Disclaimer - I DO NOT own Harry Potter and none f the Characters but I do own Sparky and Jaime.**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Welcome to Hogwarts

I awoke early the next morning to a blinding light shining on my face, I tried to pull my duvet up and over my face to try and go back to sleep. As I rolled over I heard someone sigh, I didn't really care very much 'cus I was still so tired.

"Jaime, you have to get up!" I heard Hermione shout next to me. I covered my ears, she was being way to loud any morning. I rolled back over to face her and had one eye out of my duvet so I could see her without being blinded.

"Five more minutes." I grumbled as I closed my eyes again, Hermione sighed again and I heard her move. I smiled to myself 'cus I thought she was gonna leave me alone now but I was wrong, I was sooooooo wrong. Next thing I know is my duvet is being ripped off of me and I was left curled up in a ball in my PJ shorts and tank top. I shivered slightly 'cus I was now cold.

"You said 'Five more minutes' five minutes ago." She said standing at the bottom of my bed looking ready for school and had my duvet all in her arms. I sighed and rubbed my eyes, I then nodded.

"Fine, just let me get ready." I said as I slowly sat up in my bed. I then slowly walked to the girls dorm bathroom and brushed my teeth. I then got dressed into my new school uniform that consisted of: My best skinny jeans, heck was I gonna wear a skirt, a long sleeved shirt, the Gryffindor tie and school jumper and then I chucked my robe on over the top, then I quickly brushed my short hair and out on y black convers.

"Hurry up Jaime, we're gonna be late for Potions!" I heard Hermione shout from downstairs I laughed to myself slightly and jogged down the stairs. When I got down the stairs no one was there but when I looked towards the painting I saw Hermione with my black rucksack and she was tapping her foot on the concrete floor.

"See I'm here." I said as I walked up to her, se smiled slightly and then started to speed walk to Potions. I quickly caught up with her and took my bag off of her. I smiled to myself as Hermione looked so scared. I laughed to myself again.

When we finally got to Potions I looked at a clock that was on the wall and we were Five minutes late. I sighed and shook my head slightly.

"Why are you late Miss Granger and who is this!?" The Professor boomed as soon as we walked in the door, he even had his back towards us so how the heck did he know we were here?! Hermione shuffled on her feet slightly and she looked a little scared of the Professor and that made me smile slightly.

"Well Hermione here was showing me the way to Potions 'cus I'm new here and I got a little bit lost." The Professor then turned around but he looked shocked when he laid eyes on me. I gave him questionable look and then looked to Hermione who was giving me a thankful look, I just nodded to her and turned back to the Professor.

"Since Miss Granger was being helpful I will let it slip this time as for you Miss..." He stopped and gestured for me to carry on.

"Jaime." I said and as soon as I did there was whispers going around the class and I heard a few people gasp.

"I thought she was supposed to be the new boy." I heard quiet a few people say, ha, teaches them right to think that I was a boy, even though it wouldn't be the first time people thought I was a boy, oh well.

"Well Miss Jaime, go and sit next to Granger." He said as he turned back around to the chalk oared at the front of the class. I sighed and sat down next to Hermione.

"Thanks, Jaime." She quietly whispered to me. I shook my head and smiled. As the lesson progressed I got a piece of paper thrown aut the back of my head I turned around to see who had thrown it but I couldn't guess who had so I picked the piece of paper up off of the floor and read it.

_Isn't Jaime a Boys name?_

It was written in scratchy writing but I could just about still read it but the note had brought a small smile to my face and I shook my head slightly as I closed my eyes. I looked back to the front of the class and Professor Snape was going on and on about next lesson we will be doing a small start of term project.

The lesson was finally over and I couldn't wait for the next one 'cus it was something about Magical Animals and I might get to see Sparky again. yay!

"Hermione, come on I don't want to be late fro this lesson!" I told here and quickly walked out of the door and then caught up with Ron and Harry and shortly after that Hermione caught up with us.

"Hey Hermione, what took you so long?" I asked letting my sarcastic side come out a little bit. Hermione gave me her look and I shrugged my shoulders like a 'what did I do' sort of sign. She shook her head slight and the we all carried on walking towards our next lesson. We were all laughing together about what Harry had said to Draco Malfoy.

"Speak of the Devil." I said as the one and only Draco Malfoy came walking up to us with his 'crew' behind him looking like they all own the place. I laughed inwardly to myself.

"So if it isn't the golden trio and the cross dresser." He sneered at us, he can call me that all he wants but I have abetter idea.

"Leave us alone Malfoy!" Harry nearly shouted. I put a hand on his shoulder and stepped in front of him.

"Here's the thing Malfoy, an insult is something that someone takes offence to and guess what I didn't take offence to that so ha!" I said him quiet simply while poking him in the chest. he smirk at me and grabbed my wrist, I tried to wriggle out of his grip but he was surprisingly strong. He then lent forward so he could whisper in my ear.

"But I wasn't an insult, it was simply the truth." he said quietly and then he stepped away and let go of my wrist. Jeez I can tell that we are going to get on like best friends, not!

"He is suck a dick!" Hermione said and I think I took a step back. Me, Ron and Harry all looked at each other and then we all looked towards Hermione with matching faces, we were all shocked. She looked at all of us and then smiled, she also then carried on walking towards our next lesson. I shook my head and carried on walking.

When I got to the clearing where our lesson was being held I was shocked, I saw a man that was literally twice my size in height and weight. I then shook my head and walked towards Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"C'mon now, get a move on! Got a real treat for yeh. Great lesson comin' up. Follow me." The man said. I looked to Ron, Harry and Hermione and they were following him so I did the same.

"This is Hagrid, Jaime." Harry said to me as we were following him and I finally understood why we were following him, he was out teacher.

"Gather 'round. Find yerself a spot. That's it. Now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books-" Hagrid was speaking when he had brought us to a clearing in the woods near his hutch and near the edge of the school grounds.

"And exactly how do we do that?!" Draco interrupted him and was being his rude self. I shook my head and looked to Hagrid to see how we did actually open the books because they had faces like spider things and had surprisingly sharp teeth. I looked at my book and then back to Hagrid.

"Crikey. Didn' yeh know? All yeh've got ter do is stroke 'em. Look -" Hagrid then picked up Hermione's evil looking book and stroked the spine of the book and then when he opened it, it didn't even grown it just allowed him to open it. He then gave the book back to Hermione and walked over to the front of the group and in the middle of the clearing.

"Righ' then. So... so... yeh've got yer books, an' now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Right. So... I'll... I'll go an' get 'em." Hagrid walked off to go and get the Magical Creature and Draco stepped forwards with his gang nd his evil book in his hand but somehow the book suited him, maybe 'cus I thought he was evil as well but what do ya know, I could be wrong.

"God, this place is going to the dogs. Wait until my father hears Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes." Draco said to his posy but I could tell he meant for everyone else in the group to hear as well. I shook my head and couldn't believe what he was saying, god was he stuck- ahhh.

I then got pushed forward and onto Draco. I got off of him quickly and turned to see who had pushed me nd everyone let out a scream. I laughed slightly and shook my head. Everyone looked at me and then ran behind me, I turned my head to behind me and Draco looked like he was gonna piss himself. I laughed openly to everyone elese and wlaked forward towards Sparky and the Harry grabbed my arm.

"Jaime, what are you doing, you don't know what that thing can do!" He said to me pointing to Sparky. I shook my head at him and got my arm out of his grasp and walked to Sparky and out my hand on his chest.

"Nice to see you too buddy." I said as I stroked his chest. He made a noise that sounded like a bit like a purr again and It made me giggle.

"What is that thing?!" Draco asked as he walked slowly away from me. I looked at him an then back to Sparky who was slightly growling. I once again laughed out loud. I carried on stroking Sparky and then told everyone what he was.

"He is a Hippogriff. His name is Sparky." I said and then when I turned back around to Sparky he was bowing. I amiled at him and then rubbed his head. When I turned back around Hagrid was there with another Hippogriff. He looked shocked when he saw me standing there next to a Hippogriff. I smiled and then walked forward so we could got o with the lesson and 'cus Sparky was trying to be annoying he followed me and pushed me again, jeez when is he gonna stop that. Once again when he pushed me I landed on Draco again, really Sparky. I tried to get off of him but he was holding part of my robe so I taught him a lesson I took my robe off and he was standing there with my robe in his hands and I was standing there in my school uniform, minus the robe of course.

I smirked at him as he walked back to his posy, still with my robe by the way. I shook my head and stood next to Harry near the front of the group and Hagrid started to explain all about Hippogriff's but I wasn't really paying any attention. But when Hagrid said about who wants to have a try or something along those lines I backed away a little with everyone else in the group other than Harry of course.

Ron the pushed him forwards slightly which made me chuckle. When Ron had pushed him forwards Hagrid mad Harry bow to the Hippogriff, who I learned to be called Buckbeak, and to wait and see if he would bow back. At first Buckbeak didn't bow but when Harry stepped back a little Buckbeak bowed and Harry was allowed to stand up straight again. Hagrid then came up behind him.

"So how about a ride?" He asked Harry as he was putting him onto Buckbeak's back and then he slapped Buackbeak's rear that made his front feet come of the ground and the next thing I know is Harry is flying around on a Hippogriff. I laughed as he flew higher and higher and then they were out of our sights. I turned to Ron and Hermione and we all laughed slightly.

"I'm surprised Harry actually done it." Ron said after he had finished laughing and then me and Hermione started to calm down as well.

"I know, I didn't think he was going to do it." Hermione agreed I just nodded.

"Wait 1 second, I'll be right back and hopefully with my robe." I said to Hermione and Ron while walking over to Draco and all of his 'friends'. When I got there I was ignored until I cleared my throat that is.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Miss cross-dresser? what can I do for you today?" He said walking up t me with a very sarcastic tone of voice. I crossed my arms over my chest and had to look up to him slightly 'cus he was at least about 3 inches taller than me.

"Well if you would be so kind, Malfoy I would love to have my robes back." I said to him while looking him dead in the eye.

- Draco's P.O.V -

I had to admit that Jaime was rather small but still attractive. What did I just say? jeez, my taste in women is slowly getting more terrible. But I will say this, I am never ever going to get with Pansy. eeeewwwwwww.

"Well if you would be so kind, Malfoy I would love to have my robe back." Jaime said while looking up at me slightly, I then chuckled lightly.

"Why would I give it back?" I said back to her, not looking very interested. When I did look back to her she had a rather large smirk on her face. I was a little confused t first but when she started to talk I then got why she was smirking.

"Well Malfoy, I don't think that you would like everyone here knowing that you have a crush on a certain Slithering girl, now would you?" She asked me faking the while thing, she also looked like she was gonna win but she didn't know how many tricks I had up my sleeve. I then smirked down to her. She looked back really confused but then shook her head and looked at me with a straight face. I know how to change that. ha ha.

"Oh no my dear, you got the wrong house." I said while walking around her.

"What'd you mean?" She asked me while turning around to face me but also moving with me as I turned. I aughed quietly at her. She once again looked really confused.

"I mean you may have got the crush bit right but you didn't get the right house my dear." I said to her while leaning a little bit closer to her and putting my arm across her shoulders. She then just stood there and gave her own smirk again, jeez she is gonna be a tough one to crack.

"Oh my, I never knew the high and mighty Malfoy would fall in love with a Hufflepuff and I wonder, oh I wonder who that might be?" She said while putting her finger to her chin faking so it would look like she was trying to think. I sighed and let go of her shoulders.

"Well done Cross-dresser, you have bested me this time but trust me when I say this, never again." I said while chucking her robe back to her. she smiled slightly to me and nodded and then just walked away back to Weasel and Granger.

Oh I will make her pay for making me quiet and I think that in a few years she'll get what's coming to her.

- Normal P.O.V -

"Jamie how did you win against Draco, hardly anyone win against Draco!" Hermione nearly shouted at me when I got back. I just shrugged my shoulders and went to sit down on the dried leaves of a floor. When I did Sparky laid down next to me and then Hermione and Ron sat down next to me as well. Hermione then took her jumper off and so did Ron but I just rolled the sleeves of my Jumper and Shirt up but when I looked at my right arm I noticed a very strange looking bruise, I was rather large as well and I don't remember doing it? I wonder? oh well I'll live.

"Look here they come." Ron said as he made me and Hermione look up to the sky and there we saw Harry riding on Buckbeak. Everyone stood up and went over to him once he got off and started to ask him about it and he just kept replying with a 'yeah' or 'it was fun' every now and again he would say 'you should try it' but me. Hermione and Ron laughed at him slightly and then we heard Drcao say something and then he ,arced up to Buckbeak and because I think that Buckbeak found him rude he stood up on his hind legs ad slashed down on Draco's arm.

Draco was on the floor holding his arm and saying that his father was gonna hear about this and kept saying he wouldn't have an arm after this and all of it made me laugh slightly. When Hagrid had taken Draco to the infirmary we all headed to the great hall for some lunch.

When we got there Ron started to pile food onto his plate and started to stuff it all in his face, me and Hermione shared a look and then turned back to Ron.

"Do you ever stop eating?" Hermione asked his as he put another chicken leg in his mouth. I sighed and looked at the small bowl of soup in front of me and slowly began to eat it. Harry was to busy thinking so he didn't really eat anything and Hermione only really ate a small salad. Not too long after that the bell rang telling everyone that it was time for their next lesson and when I asked Hermione she said that we had Defence against the dark arts and I couldn't wait to see what this was gonna be like.


End file.
